ramroomrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Second Battle of Pluto
The Second battle of Pluto was an minor battle that took place between the Orion and the Ebon Hawk over the dwarf planet named Pluto in 2020. Prelude With Commander Mason currently kept at the Pluto Outpost, Lt. Johnson attempts a rescue, but fails. He then plans a second rescue, using stealth tactics. While staying as far out of range as possible in the Ebon Hawk, Johnson monitors shield power, hoping for a chance to ring to the base. Mission Anderson, getting a bad vibe through the Force, is uneasy and heads back to the experimentation room where Mason is held. After having a one-sided conversation with the sleeping Commander, the compound's alarm goes off, signaling the arrival of Lieutenant Johnson. As Anderson goes off to find out what sounded the alarm, Johnson has already made his way into the room with Mason. Anderson, in a small fit of rage, bashes his fist on the console, and takes the quickest route back to the room. Unable to breach the door, Johnson searches for a console. Surprisingly, he finds the one Anderson was using, still in Admin Control Mode, although somewhat damaged. Using the console, he learns of the location of the compound's main power generator. While Johnson is traveling to the generator, Anderson returns to his quarters and grabs a life-signs detector. At the generator, Johnson detonates C4, which can be heard throughout the complex. Unable to sustain both the shield and power the facility, SentryRam focuses all power to the planet shield, before transferring himself into the Exosuit. Johnson returns to the cell, still sealed, and discovers the location of an emergency generator, which was located outside of the facility. Anderson, knowing that no one must be allowed to free Mason, uses whatever power is left to activate the base lockdown, sealing all exits and preventing anyone but him and Sentry from accessing corridors, but not before Johnson reaches the door and makes his way outside. Once outside, Johnson quickly runs to the generator, and plants C4 on it, only to realize it was defective, and starts to fire on the generator. Anderson, unwilling to let the intruder fulfill his mission, activates a secondary shield which is projected around the generator. Unfortunately, the power detonated the C4, causing damage to the unit. Meanwhile, the planet shield begins to lose power, and fluctuates more rapidly as time goes on. Without the shield, the planet cannot sustain a survivable atmosphere. Anderson quickly hooks up a Naquadah Generator into secondary conduits, and shrinks the shield to the area of the base. Johnson manages to break through the sealed corridors, and returns to Mason's cell. With no power to the cell door, Johnson enters and grabs Mason, only to be confronted by the Sentry-controlled Exosuit. Not knowing the extent of what the Exosuit can do, Johnson entered a defensive stance, only to be quickly passed by the suit, which grabbed Mason, and smacks Johnson with the unconscious man. With both of them unconscious, Anderson seals the cell temporarily, places the Exosuit on guard, and attempts to repair the damaged generators. Sentry, unsure if there are more intruders, takes it upon himself to search nearby corridors, unknowingly deactivating the lockdown. Meanwhile, Johnson comes to, and carries Mason to the ring room On his way, he discovers Anderson's generator, and places C4 on it. Realizing that the two have escaped, Sentry released a loud roar, which was heard throughout the facility. Unwilling to let the suit catch up, Johnson detonates the C4 and rings back to the Ebon Hawk with his Commander. Battle Moments later, as Johnson prepares to jump to light speed, the Orion leaves the atmosphere of the planet, and engages the Ebon Hawk. After a short battle of attacking and evasion, Anderson equips the Exosuit, and leaps from the Orion onto the Ebon hawk, latching onto the hull. Shortly after, Johnson aims a laser turret directly at Anderson and fires, and the force knocks him off the hull, flying uncontrollably. The Ebon Hawk escaped, and Anderson is not pleased. Aftermath Mason plans blueprints for more efficient vessels to better battle the Tau'ri. Even though Mason was freed by the hands of the Red Faction, Anderson gathered enough data on Mason's clones to repair the damage to his own clones. After handing in the mission report, the Pluto Outpost was decommissioned, although it still serves as a forward relay station. Notable quotes (Hearing the roar throughout the complex) Anderson: What in the hell was that noise? (Johnson's C4 detonates, causing a large explosion) Anderson: What in the hell was THAT noise?! Category:Land Battles Category:Space Battles